


The One With the Roller Coaster

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: This was based on a Tumblr post I saw of a sign next to a roller coaster that said "Singles Will Be Paired". Fanfic gold mine, honestly.If you want me to expand this, just let me know!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The One With the Roller Coaster

Dean stared at the long line in front of him. He hated this. He hated everything about this. He hated that it was nearly 90 degrees in May. He hated that there were so many people. He hated that he had to stand in a three-hour line for a ride he didn’t even want to go on. He hated that Sam had talked him into going to an amusement park in the first place.

It was Sam’s birthday weekend, which meant he got to pick what they did, within reason. He wanted to go to the amusement park a few towns over with his girlfriend. Dean had tried to talk him into anything else, but the kid was dead set on it, and Dean was their only method of transportation.

That was all well and good. Dean had made his peace with his little brother’s idea. He was content to sit and eat deep fried empty calories while Sam and Jessica had their fun. So that’s what he did for most of the day. He had just started in on his fourth or fifth piece of fried dough when Sam came running over, demanding that he ride the rollercoaster with them.

“You know I’m scared of heights,” Dean had said.

“Get over yourself. You’re not gonna die,” Sam had responded, so there he was, standing in line, awaiting death.

* * *

Castiel was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a coward. Gabriel had spent the entire day bugging him to go on at least _one_ ride. It wasn’t that Castiel was afraid, he just didn’t see the appeal. He really hadn’t wanted to go the amusement park at all, but Gabriel insisted and it wasn’t like Castiel had anything better to do.

At the current moment, they were standing in line, waiting to get on a rollercoaster. Gabriel was flirting with the cute girl standing in line in front of them, and Castiel was trying his best not to fidget so he didn’t annoy the people behind him. He hated being idle. He also hated rollercoasters, but he had promised Gabriel he would go with him once.

The line looked to be about three-hours long, and Gabriel was preoccupied, which gave Castiel plenty of time to think. He hated that. Thinking never led anywhere good with him. He looked around, trying to find anything to distract himself. That’s when his eyes landed on sandy brown hair, and a pair of startlingly green eyes.

* * *

Dean ran his hands through his hair. The closer they got to the front of the line, the more nervous he was feeling. He hated heights, and the thought of going unreasonably fast, upside down, however many feet in the air just didn’t sit well with him. Sam turned around and frowned.

“Seriously, Dean, get a grip. It’s not gonna be that bad.”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” his little brother grumbled before turning back to his girlfriend. Dean smirked to himself. Sam could say that all he wanted, but to Dean he would always be Sammy. Dean looked around, trying to find anything to distract himself, when he made eye contact with the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He didn’t even know what to focus on. The dark sex hair that looked almost black, the loose fitting clothes that did nothing to hide the toned muscles underneath, or the shy smile that he was given once they made eye contact.

The eyes, he decided. They were so many different shades of blue that Dean lost count after five. He held eye contact for about two minutes longer than normal human eye contact before he smiled back. He waved slightly. The guy waved back.

* * *

Castiel’s breath hitched when the guy he had been staring at caught him. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Then the guy smiled and waved at him. He waved back purely by reflex. And of course Gabriel picked that moment to turn around.

“Who ya waving at, Cassie?” He looked over and whistled. “Damn. You know him?” Castiel shook his head.

“We made eye contact and he waved, so I waved back.”

“Well, go talk to him. He’s hot, and it doesn’t look like he’s with anyone.”

“Yeah, sure, Gabe.” Maybe his brother could just walk up to strangers and start conversations, but that wasn’t Castiel. He didn’t do well in social situations.

“Come on, Cassie, live a little.” Gabriel gave him a light shove. “Go. I’ll hold your place.”

“No, Gabriel.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible!” Gabriel turned back to his conversation with the girl in front of them. Castiel glanced over, but the guy had turned back around.

* * *

Dean turned back around the second he saw who the gorgeous guy was with. Sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a mischievous smile. He was attractive in a way that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it didn’t matter. He should’ve known blue-eyes was taken. There was no way someone that gorgeous was still single.

The line moved and Dean started getting nervous again. They were almost at the front. Sam and Jessica were practically bouncing with excitement. Dean felt like he wanted to vomit. He wanted to bail. Sam would never let him live it down, but he wouldn’t let him live it down if he threw up either, so it was a lose-lose situation. At least if he bailed he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of a couple hundred people.

“Sammy,” he said as the line started moving again.

“Yay, we’re next!” Sam interrupted. Dean was screwed.

* * *

Castiel was absolutely going to murder Gabriel. He had been dragged to one of his least favorite places, on the one of the hottest days in May on record, and Gabriel had ditched him for a girl. When they got to the front of the line, the girl, Kali, didn’t have anyone to ride with, so Gabriel volunteered.

“Seriously, Gabe.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in response before getting into the seat with Kali.

“Are you alone?” the attendant asked.

“Apparently I am now,” Castiel muttered.

“Follow me. We have one seat still open.” Castiel reluctantly followed to attendant. He froze when they stopped next to the guy Castiel had awkwardly waved at. The guy looked up and smiled a little. “He’s gonna ride with you.”

“Okay.” The guy didn’t look to thrilled, but it wasn’t like he could say no. Castiel sat next to green-eyes. The attendant secured the safety bar and walked away. The guy held out his hand.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” They shook hands.

“So, Castiel, what happened to the guy you were standing with?” Castiel smiled bitterly.

“My lovely older brother dragged me here today, forced me to go on a ride with him, then ditched me for the pretty girl who was standing in front of us.” Dean laughed and Castiel decided he liked the sound.

“I can relate. My little brother begged me to bring him and his girlfriend here, and now I’m stuck on a ride I don’t wanna be on with someone I just met. No offense.”

“None taken.”

* * *

The ride started to move and Dean clutched the safety bar until he knuckles turned white. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he had to go on the rollercoaster even though he didn’t want to, now he had to try and keep himself from throwing up in front of the cute guy. Or God forbid _on_ him. Dean’s stomach clenched with anxiety. He closed his eyes and started humming Metallica under his breath. Then he felt a warm hand over his.

“Dean, are you okay?” Dean forced himself to open his eyes and look at Castiel. He smiled weakly.

“I’m good. I just don’t like heights, or being upside down.”

“Then why are you on this ride?”

“Sammy insisted.”

“I understand not wanting to disappoint your brother, but if you’re really this uncomfortable, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, well, little late to back out now,” Dean said as the car climbed up the first hill. He closed his eyes again, hoping that it would all be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr post I saw of a sign next to a roller coaster that said "Singles Will Be Paired". Fanfic gold mine, honestly.
> 
> If you want me to expand this, just let me know!


End file.
